Invisible Eyes
by Nalu93
Summary: Quando finisci dove il mondo non ti vuole vedere,ti cancella.E se ti nascondi nell'ombra di certo non ti viene a cercare,ed è in questi casi che un immagine può essere bruciate realmente. Cosa succederebbe quindi se Harry fosse finito in Serpeverde e nessuno sapeva associare al suo nome una faccia, fino ad ..ora? Anche nelle oscurità più assolute una luce può brillare.


6 Luglio , Privet Drive n.4 ,1996

Il sole colpiva il vialetto di Privet Drive riflettendosi sul caldo asfalto e mantenedo le persone chiuse in casa,in un vano tentativo di schivare i suoi raggi. Alcuni bambini giocavano all'ombra degli alberi di un parco che non si trovava molto distante da lì,mentre le loro grida e schiamazzi risuonavano per il quartiere come bandiere in preda al vento.  
I genitori nelle case sorridevano alla scena ,assaporando le poche vacanze estive di cui godevano ogni anno.  
Nessuno di loro poteva immaginarsi cosa stava per succedere al mondo,non che qualcuno abbia mai avuto la dignità di dirglielo o meglio spiegarglielo con termini chiari in quanto per molto i Babbani non erano altro che questo : Babbani .  
Ma tutto questo svaniva quando si guardava la casa n 4 . Apparentemente normale,con tende in tinta con le pareti e finestre ampie e luminose che si affacciavano su ampie sale pulite e ordinate,semmai troppo pulite e ordinate , che rendevano tutto così falso e poco naturale.  
Petunia Dursley cucinava con un finto sorriso sulla bocca mentre Veron mangiava gli avanzi del gelato del giorno prima, stravaccato su un divano davanti alla tv. Cosa fosse del loro figlio Dudley era un mistero in quanto per loro _non_ aveva difetto _ne_ problemi,ne tantomeno era il problema di tutto il quartiere ,infatti _non _era lui che in questo momento si accingeva ad attaccare un povero bambino indifeso ,riempendolo di dolorose macchie viola su tutto il corpo.  
Del quarto abitante della casa non c'era traccia,alcuni dicevano di vederlo lavorare nelle ore più calde sotto il sole ,nel giardino. Altri invece credevano alle assurde storie che i suoi zii raccontavano ,pensandolo un malvivente e per questo lo tenevano chiuso in casa in uno stanzino , che gli era stato "regalato" grazie al loro buon cuore.  
Il suo nome? Harry Potter, o almeno questo era l'abbreviativo che tutti usavano in quanto aggiungendo tutte le peripezie legali il suo nome sarebbe stato molto più lungo . Alievo alla scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts ,sesto anno , casata dei Serpeverde ,alunno con i voti più alti dell'anno da quando aveva messo piede a scuola e ragazzo con molti voti dei suoi Gufo come record in un secolo.  
Non che qualcuno lo sapesse. Infatti Harry era ingorato. Per il mondo esisteva L'Harry Potter : Il Bambino Sopravvissuto;ma ai suoi occhi era morto , in quanto nessuno ti sapeva dire in che casa era,quali erano i suoi voti e se era morto o avesse cambiato scuola . Dopo il primo mese di scuola la gente lo aveva ignorato ripetutamente. Non che lui aiutasse la cosa in quanto viveva nell'ombra totale ; e ben pochi sapevano che al primo anno aveva affrontato un Troll e Raptor ( uno dei più fedeli servitori di Lord Voldemort ,che lo teneva sul retro della sua testa) ; o che al secondo anno avesse salvato Ginevra Weasley da Tom Riddle uccidendo un basilisco ,o che al terzo anno aveva salvato il suo padrino Sirius Black da morte certa contro un centinaio di dissenatori , o che al quarto anno aveva affrontato la rinascita di Voldemort vedendo la morte di Cedric Diggory, che al quinto anno aveva salvato Arthur Weasley e protetto la profezia dai seguaci più forti di Voldemort, e che aveva visto la morte del suo padrino in quello stesso giorno .  
Harry amava l'ombra che si era creato attorno,non che lo aveva fatto apposta all'inizio ; gli permetteva di vivere serenamente,di evitare liti o altro . Nessuno poteva dire di conoscere Harry Potter nonostante tutti sapevano il suo nome. Se chiedevi ad un Grifondoro chi era ti dicevano " Harry Potter? è un serpeverde quindi un Mangiamorte, seguace di Voldemort !".  
Se lo chiedevi ad un Tassorosso ti avrebbe risposto "Non c'è da fidarsi di lui in quanto non ha nessuno"  
Se lo chiedevi ad un Corvonero ti avrebbe detto " Non possiamo giudicare cose su cui non abbiamo dati"  
O probabilmente qualcosa di simile .  
Se lo chiedevi ad un Serpeverde invece non ti avrebbe risposto. In quanto nonostante non avesse amici era tra i più alti ,se non il più alto, nella scala di potere della casata ,in quanto i suoi soli movimenti emanavano una specie di messaggio di stargli alla larga ;e probabilmente se avesse dato un ordine l'intera casa l'avrebbe ascoltato per paura di questo ignoto ; non che lui ne approfittasse ,infatti era raro vederlo in sala comune,come era ancora più raro vederlo in sala grande.  
Ma dire che nessuno lo conosceva era sbagliato in quanto potevi contare sulle dita di due mani il numero di persone che aveva visto almeno una volta sotto questa maschera:  
Albus Silente per esempio sapeva tutto di lui, o quasi , in quanto sapeva tutto ciò che avveniva nella sua scuola ; ma sopratutto perchè nonostente fosse manipulativo aveva sviluppato un amicizia con il ragazzo permettendolo di chiamarlo Albus invece di professore .  
Minerva McGrannit conosceva molte cose di lui in quanto aveva un interesse nei suoi riguardi. Dopo la morte dei genitori di Lily Evans nel suo quinto anno, Minerva aveva preso la ragazza sotto la sua "Ala" ,trattandola più o meno come se fosse sua figlia, e per questo faceva lo stesso con Harry ,ammirando il ragazzo in tutto e per tutto.  
Alastor Moody ,o Malocchio Moody, poteva dire di aver visto oltre la maschera,ed era fiero di questo , in quanto lo elogiava per la sua mente,rifessi e sicuramente potenza ; se ricevere un complimento da Moody era tanto figuratevi raggiungere un punto per il quale invece di essere chiamati per cognome si veniva chiamati per primo nome .  
Remus Lupin era uno dei pochi che conosceva davvero Harry, in quanto migliore amico dei suoi genitori era riuscito ad entrare poco a poco dentro quella maschera fino a raggiungere un livello di fiducia e amicizia piuttosto raro trascinandoci ovviamente una volenterosa Tonks dentro.  
Probabilmente qualche d'un altro conosceva Harry o magari lo vedeva soltanto dagli scogli ,ma per tre quarti del mondo era solo una leggenda morta che sedici anni fa li aveva aiutati ma niente di più.  
Il ragazzo si alzò lentemente e fermò la penna con la quale stava scrivendo da ore,cosa poi era un mistero per tutti in quanto la lingua in cui era scritto sicuramente non era italiano ,ne tanto meno inglese . Corrugò la fronte per un attimo prima di aprire la finestra,lanciando una rapida occhiata sotto e lasciando entrare un piccolo gufo nero che teneva tra le sue zampe un piccolo pezzo di pergamena. Il ragazzo sbuffò passandosi una mano tra i capelli neri corvino ,socchiuse gli occhi verde smeraldo per un attimo poi li riaprì . Lentamente tese la mano verso il gufo che depositò il biglietto e volò via rapidamente fuori dalla finestra. Il ragazzo oscillò la mano chiudendo ,con un colpo di magia senza bacchetta, le finestre e tirando le tende poi si apprestò a leggere il messaggio.  
I suoi occhi glaciali si fermarono come il ghiaccio alla fine del messaggio . Sbuffò " Come se non sapessi che c'è Tonks a farmi la guardia " nei suoi occhi smeraldo apparve una pagliuzza argento "Si ritorna all'inferno" soffiò lasciando cadere il pezzo di pergamena sul letto ed alzando la penna tornò a scrivere .  
Sul bigletto vi era una semplice frase _" 29 Luglio, ti portiamo al Quartier Generale, la guardia di turno lo farà" ___

**Note  
**Bene bene un altra fan fiction da me,anche questa con dubbi se finirà o no . Ok prima di parlare ora andiamo ai dati  
Come ai solito i pairing sono : Harry\Ginny,Remus\Tonks,Ron\Hermione ( dipende,se mi gira male Ron finisce con Pansy ed Hermione con Draco xD), Neville\Daphne Greengrass (gosh amo questo personaggio ) e altri che non ricordo, forse Luna\Blaise o Blaise lo metto con Susan dunno.  
Warinings: Slytherin!Harry,Super!Harry,OCCs (inteso i personaggi sono tutti un pò OC) ,e poco altro.  
Anche qui il romantismo è bassissimo ^^"  
Ok spero vi piaccia e mi scuso per il pessimo modo di scrittura e buttare giù idee,e sopratutto spero di aggiornare più velocemente dell'altra ^^" Se avete consigli please recensite 3  
_Nalu_


End file.
